


Drabbles From the Mindscape

by salmonisforthebagel



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Implied nightmare- non descriptive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonisforthebagel/pseuds/salmonisforthebagel
Summary: A couple of one-shots based in the Mindscape
Relationships: (brotherly)Roman/Remus, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Drabbles From the Mindscape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawyerpatton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lawyerpatton).



> The first part takes place after the second part. The two don’t really have to be connected in any way. The OoOo thing is the divide between the parts. Hope you enjoy ❤️❤️

Roman awoke with a start, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. One of the downsides of being the embodiment of creativity is not everything creative is good. Not all of it is fluffy and light. 

There was gore. 

Lots of it, more than he’d like to admit. 

He snatched his phone off his bedside table like his life depended on it. In that moment, it almost did. 

He dialed Virgil’s number before he even realized what he was doing. He only knew one thing: he needed Virgil. 

If this had happened at any other time he would’ve just walked across the hall. But Virgil was in his old place with the dark sides. He needed to attend to something, which is absolute bull if your boyfriend needs you in the middle of the night. 

“Suuuuuuuuuuupppp…” came Virgil’s tired response. Roman had completely forgotten that Virgil did sleep. On occasion, anyway. 

“Hey babe, did I wake you?” Roman asked, his heart still pounding from his unfortunate dream. 

“A little bit, but that’s alright,” he said as he yawned. “What’s up? You alright?” He asked as his voice slowly started to ‘wake up’.

“Yeah, I just… “ Roman paused, trying to explain why he called. “I needed to hear your voice,” he let out with a sigh, slowly leaning back onto his bed. 

“Oh… okay,” he said, his voice light and understanding. Of course he’d be understanding, he’s probably been through this more than Roman has. 

“I could… talk about my day? It wasn’t very interesting, but…” he said as his voice trailed off. 

“Yeah, “ Roman said, chuckling lightly. “I’d love that.”

“Ok so…” Virgil began talking about his day. He was right about it being boring, but he spared no detail. Virgil’s voice let calm settle over him, the graphic images of his dreams slowly fading. 

Everything seemed right again. 

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roman made his way to meet Remus in Imagination. They had made a treehouse in one of the dark corners of the area a few years ago. 

For a good part of both of their lives, they thought it’d be impossible to see each other again. What they hadn’t expected was to find each other while Roman was hunting monsters and Remus was creating them. 

Since then, they’ve started meeting up in the old woods of imagination. They both agreed it was best not to tell the others of their little reunions, if they found out they’d probably try to separate the brothers. 

Dark and Light wasn’t supposed to mix. But that wasn’t going to stop them. They were brothers after all!

“Remus! Your dearest brother has arrived!” Roman exclaimed dramatically as he made his way into the tree house. 

“Ha! You’re only my dearest brother cause’ you’re my only brother, so don’t flatter yourself too much,” Remus responded, giggling at Roman’s offended reaction. 

“I don’t know if I want to talk to you now,” Roman responded as he made his way to the small window. “And I had so much to tell you, too.”

Now it was Remus’s turn to be offended. “Well that’s not very nice of you to say,” he grumbled as he made his way to the window. As he made his way to the window, he jabbed at Roman’s side, effectively tasering him. 

“Hey! What was that for?” Roman yelled as he held his side. 

“Spill,” was Remus’s short response as they looked out at the ‘nights’ stars. 

“Fine,” he grumbled before continuing. “Today Thomas filmed something.”

“Well of course he di-“

“With us,” Roman interrupted. “Us Light sides I mean.”

“Go on,” Remus pressed, curiosity evident in his eyes. 

“Of course I’m the one who gave him the idea, but I didn’t think it’d get past all of Logan’s rules and Anxiety’s concerns,” he rambled. 

“But… it did?” Even Remus seemed shocked Thomas filmed the sides. 

“Yeah,” Roman chuckled. “I suppose it wasn’t anything too special. He just introduced what we represent, but he also said that he’d make more.”

“Wow,” Remus muttered. “You really are gonna be famous,” he wondered as he looked back to the stars. 

“Maybe,” Roman chuckled as he, too, looked out to the stars.


End file.
